


Finally I don't bend and Break

by Skatergirl29



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Best Friends, Blood and Injury, Bullying, F/M, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Scars, Stanley's parents are both dead, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 03:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14968259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatergirl29/pseuds/Skatergirl29
Summary: Stanley's parents have been dead now for two years but now he's finally ready to scatter their ashes and the others agree to go with him. After scattering their ashes Stanley asks to be alone and then Henry and his gang come across Stanley they decide to have some fun with Stanley.When Stanley doesn't return to Bill's house Bill becomes worried about him and asks Eddie to help find him





	Finally I don't bend and Break

**Author's Note:**

> Stanley is my favourite character from It, Wyatt Oleff plays him so well and he's cute as-well

Stanley cycled up to the top of the hill that overlooked the whole of Derry the others followed behind they all stood around Stanley as he opened up the ornate box and scattered his parents ashes into the wind Richie said 'Hey how about we go and grab at milkshake my treat' Stanley said 'You guys go on I'll meet up with you later I just need to be alone now'. As Stanley sat alone he thought back to his parents funeral and how hard it was saying goodbye to his parents but his friends were there for him.

(Flashback) Stanley walked up onto the platform beside his parents coffins he tried to appear brave but grief took over and he burst into tears through tear filled eyes he looked around the Cemetery for his friends and that's when he felt their hands on his shoulders Bill said 'We're here for you mate don't be afraid', Stanley cleared his throat and said 'My parents were always there for me through all the stress of being a child they looked after me when other children bullied me at school. My mum used to read me Poems when I was scared, I hope your not scared Mum' (End of Flashback)

 

Stanley was so lost in his memories that he'd not noticed the shadows looming over him he looked up and saw Henry Bowers and his gang stood over him Stanley got up and ran away Henry picked up a rock and hurled it through the air towards Stanley to his delight it crashed down onto Stanley's head with a sickening crack Patrick kicked Stanley in the face causing him to roll onto his back, Stanley looked around for a way out but he was surrounded Patrick grabbed him by his shirt and said 'I've always wondered what colour a Jews Blood is I think we should find out'.

Stanley's eyes widened as Patrick held a knife against his stomach Henry pushed Patrick aside and grabbed the knife from him and said 'If anyone's going to wound this looser it'll be me' Henry's knife sliced through Stanley's skin as he carved the word Freak onto Stanley's stomach blood soaked the waistband of Stanley's shorts.

 

As Bill entered his house it was very quiet he knew that his parents were out of town for two weeks but Stanley should have been here and Bill began to worry when he wasn't, he dashed out of the house and cycled round to Eddies, Eddie was sat in his room listening to music when Bill barged into his room talking way to fast for anyone to understand Eddie said 'Bill take a deep breath and tell me slowly what's wrong' Bill said 'Stanley wasn't at home I'm really worried about him what if something's happened to him' Eddie said 'Alright calm down we'll go and look for him alright'.

* * *

* * *

Stanley was awoken by a harsh kick to his stomach he looked around and saw that he was down at the quarry his feet were tied together and his arms were tied behind his back Henry stood over him and said 'This is where your going to die and nobody will ever find your body'. As Eddie and Bill cycled around Derry looking for Stanley they eventually caught sight of Patricks car Eddie said 'Bill this way', Bill cycled after Eddie until they came to the cliffs of the Quarry Bill jumped from his bike when he caught sight of Henry holding Stanley over the edge by his hair Henry said 'Aw look who's here'.

 

Bill took a step forward and said 'Henry please let him go I'm begging you' Henry said 'I suppose for you Bill I'll let him go' and with those words Henry released his grip on Stanley and Eddie and Bill could only watch as Stanley fell from the cliff and into the water below Bill turned around and watched as Henry and his gang ran off into the woods before driving off he looked back in time to see Eddie run and dive off the cliff, he quickly picked up the bags and ran down to the shore.

Eddie thanked god that he'd had sense to bring his goggles so he could see underwater eventually he came across Stanley he grabbed him tightly and swam up to the surface with him Bill was so pleased when he saw Eddie resurface with a semi conscious Stanley in his grasp Eddie stumbled up onto the shore and laid Stanley gently down on the pebbled beach Bill cupped Stanley's face and said 'Stanley can you hear me please wake up'.

 

Stanley opened his eyes and said 'Bill you came to save me' Bill said 'Of-course I did' Eddie sat down beside Stanley and said 'I need to check any wounds is that alright' Stanley nodded and held his breath as Eddie lifted up his blue shirt to reveal the angry red word Freak that had been cruelly carved onto his once pure skin, Eddie said 'Stanley I need to clean the wound it might sting I promise I'll be gentle' Bill said 'Stanley it's alright just look at me love'.

Stanley grabbed Bill's hand as tight as he could as Eddie cleaned the wound with an antiseptic wipe Stanley gritted his teeth together and began crying Bill said 'It's alright Stanley he's almost finished just keep looking at me' Stanley pushed aside the pain and sat up before kissing Bill passionately on the lips Eddie said 'I think we need to get him back to yours Bill this cold wind isn't going to help we need to get him warm'. 

 

It took them a while but they finally made it back to Bill's house they carried him upstairs and laid him down on the bed Bill pulled the duvet over Stanley Eddie pulled his phone out of his pocket and said 'It's Richie do you want me to tell him' Bill nodded Eddie placed a comforting hand on Bill's shoulder and said 'He's going to be fine Bill try not to worry'. Eddie put the phone on loudspeaker and said 'Richie I'm sorry I didn't meet you at the arcade' Richie said 'Has something happened are you ok' Eddie looked over at Bill and Stanley and said 'I'm ok and so is Bill but Stanley's not so good, Bowers and his gang got to him they beat him up and dropped him from the quarry', Richie said 'Shit how is he he's going to be alright isn't he' Eddie said 'He should make a full recovery he's just sleeping at the moment'.

As the night closed in Stanley slowly felt life return to his broken body he rolled over on the king sized mattress and found Bill laying beside him Bill quickly hid his sketchbook under his pillow but Stanley caught him he said 'What's that can I see please' Bill pulled out the book and opened it, Stanley had never seen such amazing pictures of the others and him mainly him one in particular caught his eye it was drawn recently as the charcoal had smudged slightly, said 'Did you draw this whilst I was asleep' Bill was too embarrassed to say anything he looked down at the blue duvet not knowing what to say.

 

Stanley reached out and cupped Bill's right cheek and said 'I'm not angry In fact I'm flattered these are amazing. But why have you chosen to draw me what's so special about me' Bill said 'I chose to draw you because I love you Stanley, and everything's special about you your perfect in every single way', Eddie knocked on the door and said 'I'm just downstairs with the others we're about to order pizza do you two want one' Stanley said 'Absolutely yes. Eddie wait I understand I have you to thank for saving me your a good friend' Eddie said 'It's nothing don't worry about it. We'll be sleeping downstairs tonight so your not alone' Bill said 'Thank's mate'.  


End file.
